The present invention is directed to an electrical assembly, and particularly to a mounting device for an outdoor outlet assembly. The invention is also directed to an outlet box assembly that can be mounted and connected directly to an electrical box.
Electrical boxes for outdoor use are well-known in the industry to provide a convenient power source. Many electrical boxes contain a weatherproof cover or enclosure to prevent dust, water and other materials from entering the electrical receptacle. An example of one type of weatherproof electrical enclosure having a hinged cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,584 to Williams, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Various other electrical devices are often contained within a housing which can be mounted to a post, wall or other support. These devices typically include a cover that is hinged to the housing so that the cover can pivot between an open and closed position. These devices typically are mounted directly to a support or wall and an electrical supply wire is fed into the housing to operate the device. Examples of this type of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,110 to Glick and U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,418 to Baggio et al. Other devices can include a timer and an electrical outlet that is controlled by the timer. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,656 to Pawlick.
The prior electrical devices that contain an electrical component, such as a duplex receptacle or timer, are mounted directly to a wall or other support. The power supply is usually fed to the device by feeding an electrical cable through an opening in the side wall of the housing of the device. The power supply is often on the outer surface of the wall. Often these devices that contain an electrical component must be fastened to the outer surface of the wall or other support and cannot be connected directly to or mounted to an electrical junction box. Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the industry for an improved electrical assembly.
The present invention is directed to an electrical assembly, such as an outdoor electrical outlet assembly. The invention is further directed to an electrical box assembly that can be connected to and mounted on an electrical outlet box or can be mounted directly to a support surface.
Accordingly, a primary aspect of the invention is to provide a versatile electrical assembly that can be mounted and used in different environments.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly containing one or more electrical components that can be mounted directly to an existing electrical box without the need to modify or relocate the electrical box.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly where the assembly can be mounted directly to an electrical box that is either flush with the surface of the support or recessed within an opening in the support.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly that can be mounted to an electrical box where the electrical box is oriented with a longitudinal dimension oriented in the horizontal or vertical direction and where the electrical assembly can be mounted on and connected to the electrical box in a position that is independent of the orientation of the electrical box.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly having an adapter coupled to an electrical box and a housing assembly for electrical components where the adapter enables the spacing between the housing assembly and the electrical box to be adjusted and where the adapter allows the electrical assembly to be mounted in an orientation that is independent of the orientation of the adapter. The housing assembly includes a housing and faceplate to form an enclosed space for the electrical components.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly having a housing assembly containing electrical components where the housing has a knock-out panel that, when removed, enables the housing to be mounted directly to an adapter that is coupled to an electrical box.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide an electrical assembly having an adapter that is securely coupled to an electrical box and a housing assembly for electrical components where the housing assembly is mounted to the adapter to fix the location of the electrical assembly to the electrical box and the structure supporting the electrical box.
The foregoing aspects of the invention are basically attained by providing an electrical assembly which comprises an adapter having a base for coupling the adapter to an electrical box. The coupling member is connected to the base, and has an access opening for receiving wiring from the electrical box. A housing having an internal dimension sufficient to support an electrical device is provided. A coupling member couples the housing to the coupling member of the adapter, and has an opening aligned with the access opening of the adapter.
The aspects of the invention are further attained by providing an electrical box assembly which comprises an adapter with a base with a dimension for coupling to an electrical box, a collar extending from the base and a wiring access opening. A housing having an internal dimension and supporting an electrical device is provided. The housing has a wall with an opening dimensioned to receive the collar for coupling the housing to the adapter.
The aspects of the invention are also attained by providing an electrical assembly which comprises a housing having a rear wall, at least one side wall and an open front side. The rear wall has a sleeve extending substantially perpendicular to the rear wall and extending toward the open front. The sleeve has a bottom end and an open front end, and a removable bottom panel coupled to an inner surface of the sleeve by a frangible line to close the bottom end of the sleeve. The bottom panel is removable to form an open channel through the sleeve. At least one electrical device is mounted in the housing. A face plate is coupled to the housing to close the open front end. The face plate has at least one opening to access the electrical device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which taken in conjunction with the drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.